Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-186879, which is invented the inventors of the present invention, discloses a technology of a composite heat exchanger and a composite heat exchanger system where a main radiator for cooling an engine and a sub-radiator for cooling a condenser are arranged.